


[podfic] Skin

by mcwho, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, no sfx, no sound effects, steve rogers is an asshole and bucky's plight is unimaginable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Steve is spooning Bucky, an arm draped loosely around his middle, laying on the large sofa opposite the TV. His lips are against Bucky’s hair, breathing him in.It’d be an average Thursday night if it wasn’t for Steve being buried to the hilt inside of him and showing no signs of moving any time soon.





	[podfic] Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151181) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 

> My thanks to mcwho for making sure Steve is always there to give Bucky what he needs.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157133015@N06/48931038821/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Contact - Noah B


End file.
